mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Odznaczenia/Kandydatury odrzucone
__TOC__ =2013-2016= Archiwum 2013-2016 =2017= Mateo sunset: Medal Ligi Znaczkowej Mateo sunset Dobrze zapowiadający się użytkownik, wprowadza dobre i sensowne edycje. Myślę,że zasługuje na ten medal.Mateo sunset (dyskusja) 09:42, sty 3, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Trochę szkoda, że nie napisałeś co dokładnie poprawiłeś w swoim postępowaniu, aby zasłużyć na ten medal, tylko po raz trzeci podałeś to samo, bardzo ogólne uzasadnienie. A jeśli chodzi o samą kandydaturę, mam pewne wątpliwości; jeszcze całkiem niedawno ignorowałeś wszelkie wskazówki, w rezultacie czego dostałeś ostrzeżenie za wielokrotne przekraczanie limitów galerii. Mimo tego muszę Cię pochwalić, bo zaczynasz stosować się do naszych zaleceń i faktycznie wprowadzasz całkiem sensowne edycje oraz widać, że chcesz dobrze dla wiki i bardzo się starasz. Robisz postępy, ale chciałabym jeszcze trochę przyjrzeć się Twojemu zachowaniu, dlatego na razie wstrzymuję się od głosu. Meadoww (tablica) 15:18, sty 3, 2017 (UTC) :Osobiście uważam, że znacznej poprawy nie ma, nadal jest działalność tylko w galeriach (a prosiłam o więcej), nadal mam wrażenie, że wszystko musi być pod czujnym okiem innych userów. Za bardzo Ci śpieszno chłopie, bo zdecydowanie za mało czasu minęło od ostatniego zgłoszenia, nie możesz oczekiwać, że wszyscy zmienimy zdanie przez 2 tygodnie. I przestań pisać uzasadnienia w trzeciej osobie ogólnikowo, bo to już jest śmieszne. Zwracaliśmy Ci uwagę przy dosłownie każdym zgłoszeniu, a olewanie nas nie działa na Twoją korzyść. Jak wcześniej się wstrzymałam od głosu, tam wstrzymam się nadal, bo "niby to tylko medal ligi", ale nadal nie uważam, żeby Mateo jakoś szczególnie zasługiwał. Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 23:18, sty 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Nie chcę powtarzać tego samego co pisały dziewczyny wyżej, ale by uzasadnić swój głos napiszę parę zdań. Nie widać u Ciebie żadnej poprawy, pracujesz tylko w galeriach (które i tak niedługo przejdą tzn. rewolucję i Twoja praca pójdzie na marne ). Dziewczyny się wstrzymują, natomiast ja przeciw. Nie będę pisać ściany tekstu "dlaczego", napiszę krótko i wyraźnie: brak wyraźnej poprawy, za szybko chcesz dostać ten medal, jesteś za pewny siebie no i faktycznie przestań pisać o sobie w trzeciej osobie to wygląda creepy Rani Tablica wiadomości 08:28, sty 6, 2017 (UTC) :Dłuuuugo nad tym myślałam i wahałam się i doszłam do wniosku, że jeszcze za wcześnie. Owszem, już nie robisz głupich błędów, ale też jest trochę za wcześnie i za mało pozytywnego wkładu. Poza tym wykazujesz zbytnie ciśnienie na zdobywanie odznak. Najpierw postaraj się robić coś dobrego, a potem będą odznaczenia. Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 13:51, sty 7, 2017 (UTC) Głosowanie # Meadoww (tablica) 15:18, sty 3, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 23:18, sty 5, 2017 (UTC) # Rani Tablica wiadomości 08:29, sty 6, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 13:51, sty 7, 2017 (UTC) Edielle: Order Spike'a Edielle napisała 16 transkryptów oraz pisze kolejny. Dlatego moim zdaniem zasłużyła na ten order. B932 (dyskusja) 07:09, cze 8, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Małe sprostowanie, Edielle napisała 16 transkryptów, a jak skończy "Dzień pełen Flurry" to będzie 17. Można to sprawdzić tutaj. Nie wiem czy na order jest ustalony jakiś próg, ale warto wiedzieć, że Vengir otrzymał go w momencie, gdy miał na koncie (według dat) conajmniej 21 transkryptów.TwilightPonyArt (dyskusja) 11:54, cze 8, 2017 (UTC) :Zgadzam się - warto wiedzieć.‎ :Co do liczby transkryptów: kierowałem się tym, co Edielle wpisała na swoim profilu w zakładce "wkład". Jest tam wymienione 11 transkryptów. Poprawiam wniosek. Dzięki. --B932 (dyskusja) 12:05, cze 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Proszę, podpisujcie się! Wtedy będzie wiadomo, kto napisał co pod dyskusją. Co do kandydatury - warto zajrzeć tutaj. Vengir ma na koncie 44,5 scenariusza + film x4 i ma order. Edielle ma 16 i krzyż. Sama nie wiem, czy to już wystarczy na order. Rani Tablica wiadomości 09:00, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) :::W sumie zgadzam się. Krzyż przypada na osoby o liczbie transkryptów większej lub równej 10, także kolejna ranga powinna być co najmniej tą samą ilość więcej. Moim zdaniem 20 transkryptów byłoby wstępnie dobrą ilością zasługującą na order. Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 14:47, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Podpisywałem się za każdym razem. Wrzuciłaś mój podpis pod nie moje słowa. --B932 (dyskusja) 14:53, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) Zgadzam się z przedmówcami. Edzia napisała dużo transkryptów, ale czy już na order? Od 20 bym się zgodziła. Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 15:21, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) Chciałbym jeszcze wyjaśnić, dlaczego zgłosiłem tę kandydaturę. Moim zdaniem Vengir jest (z całym szacunkiem do reszty) poza zasięgiem nas wszystkich. Nie spodziewam się, żeby kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek zbliżył się do liczby napisanych przez niego transkryptów. Dlatego pomyślałem, że nie będę porównywał jego wyniku z wynikami reszty autorów - on zasługuje na pomnik, a nie order. Edielle jest na drugim miejscu w "klasyfikacji" i to był powód tego zgłoszenia. Wy zdecydujecie czy to był dobry pomysł. --B932 (dyskusja) 18:47, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) :Jakby co nie porównuję Edzi do nieosiągalnej liczby Vengira, ale do rzeczywistych aktualnych krzyży - te wyniki są zbyt zbliżone i tyle. Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 19:46, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Tutaj dziwnie to napisałeś, źle odłączyłeś jakoś te odpowiedzi, więc trudno było mi się połapać, dobra mniejsza z tym. Edzia i tak ma dużo scenariuszy na koncie, ale ponad 20 byłoby dobrą liczbą na Order. Trzeba pamiętać, że Order to naprawdę najwyższa ranga i trzeba na nią zapracować bardzo długo. Rani Tablica wiadomości 20:32, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) Chwilę nad tą kandydaturą myślałam i doszłam do wniosku, że 16 transkryptów, nawet pomimo że są bardzo dobrej jakości, to nadal nieco za mało na order, moim zdaniem obecna ich ilość nie wykracza poza krzyż. Popieram także myśl, że progiem dla orderu powinno być 20 napisanych transkryptów, może w tym przypadku niewiele brakuje, ale na chwilę obecną jestem przeciw. Meadoww (tablica) 21:05, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) Przynajmniej tyle dobrego z tego będzie - ustalenie progu na order. O ile nie trzeba robić kolejnego głosowania. --B932 (dyskusja) 18:26, cze 10, 2017 (UTC) Głosowanie # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 15:20, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 19:46, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) # Ponad 20 transkryptów będzie, to głos na pewno dam za. ''Rani_Chan'' [[User_talk:Rani19xx|'Tablica']] 20:58, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) # Meadoww (tablica) 21:05, cze 9, 2017 (UTC) Ziemniakford111222: Medal Fluttershy Ziemniakford111222 jest miłym i pomocnym użytkownikiem, szybko odpowiada na zadane pytania i jeśli chodzi o forum, to zawsze pytam się jego. Zawsze, gdy jest na chat jest uprzejmy i prawdomówny, szczodry, lojalny i można mu zaufać. Jest bardzo dobry, zachowuje się dobrze nawet w beznadziejnej sytuacji.Myślę, że jest odpowiednim kandydatem.Brony2105 (dyskusja) 17:37, sie 23, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Użytkownik ma 38 edycji i większość w brudnopisie. To za mało, by uznać jego wkład w wiki za medalowy. Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 18:38, sie 23, 2017 (UTC) :Oczywiście, Ziemniakford jest miły i czasem podpowiada jak coś zrobić na wiki, ale to jednak chyba wciąż za mało na to odznaczenie. To co robi, powinien robić każdy użytkownik, a odznaczenie Fluttershy jest dla tych, którzy szczególnie wyróżnili się tymi cechami i kontynuują pomoc innym i zacieśnianie więzi przez swoje miłe zachowanie. Ale jestem pewna, że jeżeli Ziemiakford będzie kontynuował to co robi (i może nawet wyjdzie poza czat, bo byłoby to na jego korzyść) to na pewno zdobędzie to odznaczenie. Na razie wolę się wstrzymać. Edielle (dyskusja) 18:45, sie 23, 2017 (UTC) ::No nie bardzo wiem jak ocenić kulturę kogoś, kto nie wstawia żadnych postów publicznie, aby dało się je ocenić. Na zasadzie - czaję, że ten medal to tylko taki wypełniacz miejsca i prawie każdy (pozapepe) może go mieć. Ale dobrze najpierw byłoby mieć jakiś rejestr na dowód, same słowa "jest miły na czacie" dowodu nie stanowią. Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:54, sie 23, 2017 (UTC) Głosowanie # Dainava ''Dyskusja'' 18:38, sie 23, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 18:45, sie 23, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:54, sie 23, 2017 (UTC) =2018= Sembarang-Nama: Medal Ligi Znaczkowej Aktywnie edytuje artykuły i wyróżnia się tym na tle innych użytkowników. B932 (dyskusja) 22:43, gru 26, 2018 (UTC) Dyskusja * Uważam ten wniosek za nieco chybiony. Nie sądzę, abym dokonał tu jakiegoś specjalnego wkładu; moja aktywność ograniczała się zawsze do sporadycznego zaglądania i poprawiania pracy innych, a ostatnimi czasy nawet tego nie ma. Niemniej dziękuję za zauważenie. Sembarang-Nama (dyskusja) 13:06, gru 27, 2018 (UTC) Głosowanie * http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 07:13, gru 27, 2018 (UTC) - EDIT: Poprzednio błędnie odczytałem lata w rejestrze aktywności http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 19:59, gru 27, 2018 (UTC) * Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 09:49, gru 27, 2018 (UTC) * [[Użytkownik:Haifisch7734|'Haifisch7734.getSignature();']] 10:34, gru 27, 2018 (UTC) - Ja wiem, że wiki jest prawie że martwa, ale żeby dawać to wyróżnienie użytkownikowi, co w ostatnim kwartale zrobił tylko 9 DROBNYCH edycji? Niegdyś ci, co dostawali to odznaczenie, to robili więcej niż 9 edycji w ciągu 1 dnia, a nie 90 dni. No i jest to dla dobrze zapowiadających się nowych użytkowników, a nie będących na wiki już ponad 3 lata. Bez urazy, ale moim zdaniem zupełnie nie należy się to odznaczenie. * Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 11:56, gru 27, 2018 (UTC) O ile dobrze pamiętam, to odznaczenie jest dla "dobrze zapowiadających się nowych userów". Mając ponad 3-letni staż nie zapowiadasz tu nic konkretnego, wręcz już widać, że najwyżej pokusisz się na 3 edycje na miesiąc. * Dainava ''Dyskusja'' 12:29, gru 29, 2018 (UTC) jak wyżej